


Children of the skies

by Dreigon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Tentative Title, characters might be added as story progress, estinien and co are teens, eventually, kinda domestic fluff i guess?, pre everything, rating might change as story progress, will eventually get a happy ending but that will take a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: Childhood memories are something a lot might forget during war times, but somewhat Estinien faintly recalls them fondly and bittersweet after a particular mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This spurred one time while playing and I been working on it on and off for the past year (i think) and i have amassed almost 10 chapters I will periodically upload, currently kinda of stuck in chapter 11, but hopefully I can push through it.

The morning was still young and cold, faint traces of fog were already dissipating as the sun made its lazy rise on the skies, peeking almost shyly above the clouds. One of those mornings, it felt like for the young elezen boy sitting atop a cold rock and watching relatively bored at the group of fluffy, spongey karakuls in front of him. He wasn't tired, neither that sleepy, but there hadn't been anything going on around these parts to keep his brain active and interested.

Estinien yawned, head resting on his left hand, gripping the hook on the other tightly. He sighed, figuring he should start bringing books or something to keep himself occupied for the morning next time he had to do this. Every so often the hunters at Tailfeather camp asked him to herd their karakuls, make them stretch their legs a bit. A job fairly easy for someone who had experience on a family farm he was born into.

A small, mischievous karakul with a black belled collar pranced to Estinien's side, curly tail wagging like a dog and making its bell jingle each time it hopped. The boy lowered his gaze, fumbling about. Despite groaning out loud at the overly affectionate animal, the boy allowed the puffy karakul to lay on his lap, softly petting its head and scratching its ears. Still young, still a baby, the animal sought affection and attention whenever it looked. The farmers usually ignored its advances but it knew Estinien, certainly, had a soft spot for it.

Knowing he was going to be stuck sherding like this for most of the day made him groan a second time. His guardian, Alberic, was not going to come home anytime soon, meaning his lance lessons would be delayed further, but neither could really do anything about it, for Alberic was the Azure Dragoon and had duties to fulfill.  
Estinien often desired the hyur stayed at home a bit more often, for he was the only family he has left.

The karakul sensed the mood change and sprawled on his lap, the boy sighed, continuing to give it attention.

Truly, Alberic couldn't gotten him a better job than this. Before Ferndale fell at the fires of the Great Wyrm, Estinien worked alongside his family tending crops and taking care of farm animals, like karakuls and the like. He remembers helping his mother shear them for the wool they provided. The memory made Estinien's eyes close briefly, hand getting lost in the softness of the animal dozing off on his legs. He faintly remembers a chocobo stable, a new owner decided to provide these fierce, though avians to help the townsfolk, his brother being overly excited at the idea of having chocobos of their own in the farm.

But now he wants to train hard and become the next Azure Dragoon to avenge them, as well as the entirely of Ferndale.

However Alberic keeps saying he should focus on other tasks first, the training will surely come, just not as soon as he had hoped. This, of course, sometimes made them bicker. As Estinien was well into puberty, the boy's emotions were an untamed flow of aether that Alberic had a hard time controlling, even less quelling with words. The man couldn't blame the boy for being angry and frustrated he wasn't progressing at the pace he desired, Alberic couldn't really offer any other alternative at the moment. He didn't particularly like the knighthood school back at Ishgard and he didn't want to go around pulling favors or demanding them. Alberic was close to 'retiring' and that meant the lose of some privileges and honors he had been given for his status and role, details that seemed to be lost at the eyes of a young boy settled on revenge.

The whole parenting thing was new for Alberic and it had certainly been a wild ride since he took Estinien under his care, he was confident he could pull this off but at times, indeed, found himself rubbing his temples and sighing far too much, wondering if he said or did the wrong thing or if it was Estinien being the child he was. He did notice that whenever his desires were not met, for whatever reason, Estinien would lash out with disappointment and anger, regardless of the explanation Alberic had for it. The hyur noticed and over time corrected his behaviour. If it wasn't urgent, a matter of life or death, or that the presence of the Azure Dragoon was utterly necessary, he started to decline small meetings and other kinds of social activities Alberic used to take part in, notably due to being a lone man himself. The meetings usually allowed him to get lost and stop thinking about war and dragons and knights and churches.

Now he had a protegee, a child at his care, a child he had to rise. He realized those social meetings could come later, way later, much later, after he had taken care of Estinien's wants first.

For the most part, according to the boy himself, he was an alright guardian.  
Estinien smiled softly at the thoughts of Alberic. He was indeed grateful it was him, and no one else, who took him under his wing after the events at Ferndale. He wasn't his father, or his mother, or his brother, but Alberic now has a special place in his heart.

He yawned, lost in those thoughts, wondering when would his guardian return home.

His stomach rumbled, the noise brought him back to the present, thoughts fading away upon the realization he was rather hungry. He took a glance at the skies and the sun was almost on top. Midday already? Did he doze off? The karakul seemed to be completely asleep on his lap, barely even moving when Estinien wiggled his legs trying to get it off. Grinning, the boy stretched his legs and saw the animal slowly sliding off and waking up suddenly, twisting around and baa-ing scared. The boy laughed under his breath and put the karakul down.

Estinien moved the herd towards other pastures, the karakuls happily following the young lad, baaing and running and trotting alongside him. It wasn't a big group so Estinien could manage them better and without help from others.  
Reaching their new destination, and knowing he could leave the karakuls be, the boy walked away looking for a place to sit and eat.

Something, though, caught his attention.

In the distance a blue, hooded figure was walking towards him, but disappeared behind some rocks. Curious, the boy sped up his pace. He couldn't hear anything odd, nothing out of the ordinary, not even footsteps other than his own. The wind began to blow and howl, Estinien tucked at his coat.

A light, blue scarf flew in front of him and landed on the grass. He reached for it, jumping on place when a yelp reached his ears. Estinien turned, his eyes opening wide as he was met with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen; big and clear, bright blue eyes looking back at him with fright, belonging to that mysterious figure he saw just moments before, that blue, hooded figure. The robe covered the entire body of the other child, but Estinien couldn't take his eyes away.  
The other quickly turned around and began to run away.

"Wai... Wait!", Estinien managed to shout, scarf still on hand, wondering if he should give chase just to return the piece of clothing, his legs moving on their own and was now chasing after the mysterious child.

He did so until remembering he had a job to do and, reluctantly, stopped. Estinien saw how the hooded figure got lost between the many rock formations of the Dravanian Forelands and, with a last glance, he returned to his post, sighing in relief upon seeing that no karakul was lost.

The boy was certainly disappointed he didn't get to know who the owner of the blue eyes was, he sat down and began to dig into his lunch, eyeing the scarf he put aside. Estinien never saw someone like that child before, definitely not a hunter from Tailfeather nor someone affiliated to them. It looked like they were around his same age, maybe a tad younger, of fair skin and deep, blue eyes. Perhaps a noble blood? That blue robe looked expensive and fancy to Estinien, who dressed in commoner clothes most of the time, the kind of robes a noble would dress. Perhaps the child of a noble that were visiting the camp? He surprised himself at how curious he was, possibly because nothing out of the ordinary happened ever when he was out for work.

And so, the rest of the day went by. He didn't see the blue eyes again and once the sun started to lay low, he made the journey back to Tailfeather and return the karakuls to the farmers in the camp. The farmer and the hunters gave Estinien his reward, a few coins and food, and the boy then mounted a chocobo porter to return to a lonely house under the mountains nearby Falcon's Nest.

He dismounted the black chocobo and saw lights in the house, meaning someone was inside. A wide smile formed on his face as he stormed inside, finding the tall and board shape of a familiar dragoon standing in the small living room. The knight turned and smiled back, Estinien threw himself at the arms of Alberic and the hyur hugged him back tightly.

"Estinien! What a pleasure to see you again, boy!", the hyur exclaimed, petting the young boy and messing with his hair.

"You returned far sooner than I thought.", was the only thing Estinien could say, unable to contain his excitement.

"Aye, things went smoothly after I arrived so there was no need for me to stay any longer. As such, I decided to return and rest.", only when Estinien grew apart Alberic stood and took his helmet off. He seemed tired, nonetheless. "How are you? How did the day fare you?"

"I took the karakuls from the hunters to the green pastures next to Tailfeather."

"So, nothing much happened."

Alberic noticed Estinien grew silent and looked back at him, taking off his gauntlets. The bloody spear was laying on a cloth on the floor, alongside the helmet.

"Well...", Estinien wasn't sure if he should tell Alberic about it, but he figured the dragoon would known. "I met someone."

"Oh?", Alberic was visible surprised, and curious. "Who was it?"

"I... I don't know.", he replied, thinking about the owner of the scarf he still had inside the bag.

"You don't know?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Estinien proceed to explain the circumstances on how they met the other child and this made Alberic raise his eyebrows. Much like Estinien thought, Alberic didn't have a clue of who could the other child be, much less know if someone else knew them.

"Did you ask the hunters, perhaps?"

"No, I didn't. I might do so tomorrow."

"Be careful, thought.", Alberic warned. "I don't want you to get hurt or worse.", the hyur put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Trust your instincts and run if there is danger.", then, he smiled. "I am happy you are interested in someone, at least. Since you came here you turned rather reserved.", Alberic squeezed the boy's shoulders in an affectionate way. "Now, what would you like to eat? I am starving."

They proceed to dine with the food the hunters gave Estinien, prepping a steamy and spicy stew for the two, talking over Alberic's recent mission and Estinien's mysterious encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Alberic gave a content sigh as he watched the sun over the cliffsides, the cold breeze hitting his face in a rather pleasant way. It had been too long since he felt the winds like that, for most of the time he was covered from head to toe with armor. Today, though, he was wearing more casual clothing for the likes of him, because he was out with Estinien in the vast lands of the Forelands to train.

With how low the dravanians had been attacking or even been seen lately, they decided the help of the Azure Dragoon was not needed and they let Alberic have some breathing air in between missions. Instead of spending the time in the Forgotten Knight, drinking his woes away due to the war, he had a better use of his time and something to look forward now. The hyur's eyes roamed the land and landed on the excited form of the young elezen currently wielding a worn out lance and doing pirouettes with it in front of a handmade dummy. Estinien was the future Alberic was looking forwards to.

"Stop playing around, what would you do if the enemy happens to surprise you from your behind?", Alberic said in a rather preachy, but comical, tone. Estinien yelped and dropped the weapon, quickly turning around to face the hyur. "Indeed, you would be dead by now."

"My apologies, I will be more careful.", Estinien said, almost too serious.  
Alberic couldn't help himself and laughed at that.

"Come on, grab your lance and start over.", the young lad did as told, seeing how his teacher grabbed his own and stood by his side. "You been rather unfocused all morning. Are you alright, Estinien?"

The boy hesitated for a second.

"I asked about the child in Tailfeather...", he stated, seeing Alberic move and follow his movements.

"Ah, still curious, I see."

"No one seems to know."

This, of course, made Alberic wary now. The hunters knew everyone and everything that happened in the Forelands, their keen hunting expertise made them able to hide and conceal their presence even to Alberic, a rather experienced knight in the battleground.

"I think they are of noble blood.", Estinien's words dragged the hyur's attention. "I mean, what else could it be, for the hunters to not know who they are?"

"That is indeed true.", Alberic moved and Estinien followed, both twirling their lances and poking at the dummy. "You don't see nobles vacationing on the battlefield, after all...", but he was not buying it. If not even the hunters knew who the child was, something else was at hand.

After that, they kept practicing their moves in silence. Alberic concerned about Estinien, while the boy's mind was focused on trying to get his moves right. Like this, the end of the morning came and their stomachs growling gave them cue to stop and rest for the time being.

Leaving the lances aside, they sat down nearby and dug into homemade meat and veggie stew Alberic specially prepared for this occasion, for it was very rare they could hang out alone like this. Estinien pondered Alberic about how things were back in Ishgard and expressed his desire to visit the city sometime soon and dwell in the market to buy something for his nameday.

"But your nameday is in a few moons?", Alberic couldn't help but ask.

"I know! I just want to see what I can buy and save for it."

"....You have time to do that, though.", Estinien pouted, looking away. "Alright, alright.", Alberic realized his mistake quickly, and decided to humour the boy. "Mm, let me see... I believe I can take you sometime next week, I need to speak with the Lord Commander so I can take you with me when I do."

Pleased with the answer, Estinien grinned and went back to his food.

It wasn't until the afternoon Alberic noticed there were a few dragons prowling on the skies. He was sitting on a rock close-by Estinien, watching and correcting his moveset and stance when the dark shadows of the dragons cut into the skies above them. Alberic didn't sense any hostile presence around and the Eye, of whom he was the current guardian, didn't seem to alert him of any dark vibes lurking around, either.

For the moment, they remained there and continued their training, paying little to no attention to the random shadows passing by in the skies. However, after some time, their numbers increased and Alberic begun to worry for the boy's safety. He was about to suggest returning when he saw a small, hooded figure not so far away from them, a rather familiar one. A half smile crossed his face, pondering if he should tell Estinien or not.

"Seems we have spectators.", but his mouth betrayed him.

Estinien raised his eyebrows and looked around, just only realizing there was, indeed, an extra person in their vicinity. A wide smile formed on his mouth and his eyes sparkled with excitement when he turned to face Alberic.

"The child from the other day!"

Without really saying anything else, Estinien dropped the lance and run towards the hooded figure, Alberic chasing behind and shouting to slow down.

But the hooded child stepped back before they could even approach properly, making Estinien stop suddenly a few meters away from them.

"Estinien, they are afraid...", Alberic's gentle voice called from behind, making the boy turn to the hyur. "Maybe you should try another approach..."

"Hey! I am Estinien!", the boy shouted to the other, waving his arms and flashing a big smile. "We met the other day, remember!?"

They saw the child nods softly, but remain on their spot.

"I still have your scarf! I washed it and all!", this seemed to make the other piques their interest, Alberic saw how they raised their head a bit more. Like this, he could see part of their face and one of their eyes.

"Is it alright to come closer?", Alberic asked instead. The child didn't reply, figuring it might be for logical reasons, the dragoon walked away and sat on a stump. He could feel the child's eyes on him.

Estinien opened his mouth to speak, but was cut by the soft voice of the other child.

"I-I just want my... my scarf back, please.", they said, hood still covering their face.  
Realizing the child could speak, Estinien smiled wider (if it was even possible) and without thinking approached the other with excitement, laughing.

"Hey! What's your name?", he asked, the other child gave a soft yelp and stepped backwards again. "I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright! I'm Estinien.", he said again, then pointed to the waiting hyur. "That's my guardian, Alberic!"

Estinien saw the other child's lip tremble and hesitate, but eventually replied.

"I'm... I'm Aymeric...", their blue eyes were filled with curiosity and fright. Being rather close now, Estinien could see the tips of a pitch, black hair underneath the hood.

"Are you from around here? This is the first time we see you.", seeing as the child was slowly opening to them, Alberic deduced it was alright for him to come closer, but still stood a certain distance from both.

"...I live here, yes.", came Aymeric's answer, and Estinien's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really!? So, so, we are neighbors?"

"Neighbors...?"

"Yes! Like, people who live close-by!", Estinien's excitement was somewhat contagious and Aymeric couldn't help it and smiled shyly. "There are only hunters in here, and they are all old, there are barely any kids around, much less my age. You are the first one I see!"

"Really?", Aymeric seemed to add something else, but as if he remembered a mental warning, decided against it. "I haven't noticed, I don't go out too often..."

"Are you sick?", Estinien asked, suddenly worried.

"Not... not exactly...", Aymeric avoided the other's eyes.

Realizing this could take a while, Alberic interrupted a moment to suggest returning to their training spot and grab what little leftovers they had and share it with Estinien's new friend. At first Aymeric seemed nervous about it, but Alberic could see the child really wanted to go with them. He reassured by saying they wouldn't go any further and that he could leave anytime they wanted, something Aymeric seemed to like.

Going after them, Aymeric listened to a very excited Estinien in their way back, speaking of the amazing deeds of Alberic and how he was just practicing with his lance, and then began to demonstrate the basic skills that Alberic had so far taught the boy when they arrived at their destination. Aymeric sat next to Alberic and watched awed at how Estinien moved with his lance to stab the dummy with it.

Alberic was rather pleased Estinien was going out of his usual ways to make relations with someone. He had been worrying about it since they moved to the outskirts of Falcon's Nest, because as the boy said earlier, there weren't too many children around and Alberic felt it was almost a necessity for him to remind himself that he was still a child and should enjoy the tender years before he dived too deep into the dragoon's job life, something that might push him away from others as he carved his path for revenge. Alberic would do anything possible to him to allow Estinien have the childhood that was robbed by the Great Wyrm, a childhood Alberic was robbed too, as well. He took a glance at the hooded Aymeric and smiled warmly.

"Say, Aymeric, do you always wear that hood?", Estinien asked as he played around with the lance, further demonstrating his skill with it.

The child tugged at the sides of it, as if an invisible wind were about to uncover his face, and nodded.

"Why so?"

"...mom told me to.", Aymeric replied, looking back at the young elezen. "Mom says I can't show myself to others, because it's too dangerous."

"Oh, dear...", Alberic mumbled, a hand on his chin. "Is it alright for you to be with us, then?"

"As long as my hood stays like this.", the child said, tugging at it for further emphasis. "Mom knows I am here.", added shortly afterwards upon sensing the hyur was restless about something.

"Oh, that is good to know.", Alberic mumbled again, relieved.

Turning the conversation back to him, Estinien proceed to show off a bit more before he tried to convince Aymeric to show off some of his own skills, something Aymeric was rather shy about it and with stumbling, but firm words, said he rather do that sometime later for he didn't have his sword and didn't know how to wield a lance. Quick to oblige, Estinien flashed a grin and said he would gladly teach him.

But, for the time being, they sat down together to get to know each other better as Alberic listened to their ramblings from a distance, giving them space as he simply watched over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed since they finally met the mysterious hooded child known as Aymeric, a boy just one year younger than Estinien, of bright blue eyes and soft but firm words. Alberic was incredible boisterous to know his protegee managed to make at least one friend since they started living in the house, and was even happier to know that Estinien found renewed interest in the lancework, even if it was to purely show off to Aymeric. Whenever he thought about it, Alberic couldn't help but smile, because Estinien just wanted to give off the appearance that he was 'cool and strong' to this new friend he made that, apparently, looked up to the young elezen.

On the other hand, though, Alberic's curiosity made him suspect about the boy's true nature. Aymeric's mother said he couldn't show off to anyone, because it was dangerous to do so but, why? Was Aymeric someone important in Ishgard? Was Aymeric being targeted, persecuted? Did someone want the child for any reason? Alberic stopped his thoughts from reaching dark areas, but it wasn't uncommon during times of war to kidnap and use children for whenever the enslavers wanted. He hoped Aymeric wasn't a tragic tale of the war.

His thoughts were distracted when the front door opened and a rather sad and disappointed Estinien appeared in the doorway.

"He said no, didn't he?", said Alberic, Estinien sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Aymeric said he had never been on Ishgard, I wanted him to come with me..."

"You just met him, you can't possibly think he would trust you so soon. Hey! What was that for?"

Estinien gently punched Alberic on his arm, denoting he was frustrated about the outcome.

"I bet it was because you scared him!"

"I... I believe that might be the case, to be frank.", then, Alberic laughed. "Well, there is not much I can do about it. People do have reasons to fear me, after all...", he got up and patted Estinien's shoulder. "Come, we should get going. You know what you want to do today, right?"

"Yup!", somewhat recovered from getting rejected, Estinien grabbed a small coin purse and tied it around his waist, hidden underneath his clothes. "...do you think he would like earrings?"

Taken a bit back, Alberic hesitated.

"I know you are happy to have a friend, but...", he began explaining as they exited the house, he closed the door firmly with a key he put away later. "Maybe he won't take too lightly a present so soon."

"Isn't that what friends do, though?", Estinien asked, confused.

"It is, indeed, but you two just met. It's like meeting a pretty girl for the first time and asking her to marry you on the same day, with ring and all. It might be what you feel, what you want, but not what they want or how they feel. I know Aymeric likes you and you do too, but give it some time first. This won't be our last trip to Ishgard, you know."

Estinien seemed displeased, still.

"Look at it this way; it will give you more time to go through things in the market and buy the perfect gift for him when the time comes, because you will get to know him better and you will be able to pick something he will love and cherish."  
Estinien remained silent for a brief moment before smiling.

"I like that idea."

However at their arrival at Ishgard, Estinien frowned, mildly disappointed his friend couldn't see how pretty the city was, with the familiar architecture and the statues and the church, but was confident that next time he would come with Aymeric, and that alone made Estinien's mood shift for good for pretty much the entire day.  
While Alberic marched towards the Congregation to speak with the Lord Commander, Estinien went to the Last Vigil. After pestering the knight mounting guard in front of a rather fancy and big manor, he was granted entry. While it was true Estinien didn't have friends in the place he lived with Alberic, he did in fact had someone back in Ishgard, though, someone he would visit whenever Alberic took him back to it. He wished both of them could spend more time together, but they just couldn't at times. Estinien was far too busy with his lance lessons, and his other friend had convoluted family issues, on top of his own studies and other matters at hand.

"Estinien!", came a rather familiar voice from one of the doorways.

Another young elezen of short, spiked white hair approached him and hugged the boy tightly.

"Did you come with Ser Alberic?"

"Yup! He is with the Lord Commander, so I decided to come.", they sat down in the seat surrounding a large flower vase with many different colored types of flowers. "I haven't been receiving any letters from you Haurchefant, is everything alright?", Estinien frowned, the other child avoiding his gaze.

"I been studying the books and archives father wants me to, the same ones that Artoirel used to when he was about my age... But I don't know why, I am not going to be the head of Fortemps anyway..."

"Did they mistreat you again?"

"Who? Artoirel? No, of course not! My father and my brother take care of me."

"Not them, but the others..."

"Oh...", Haurchefant realized what Estinien was trying to say and, lowering his head, he slumped on the seat. "...Something happened a few days ago, but my father took care of it."

With a bit of nudging, Estinien made Haurchefant spill the events that occurred sometime last week, of them strolling through the streets of Ishgard and other low-key nobles, who disliked Count Edmont, begun to yell slurs at him and Haurchefant specially. Artoirel, being barely a few years older but with all the pride of being the first born of the Count, didn't think it twice and started a fight with the other nobles, Count Edmont having to separate his rowdy son from the rest before knights stepped in, something Count Edmont prefered to not think about. Artoirel demanded to settle it like real men defend their honor, but Count Edmont decided against it, forcing his oldest son to retreat, the three of them simply ignoring the yells as they moved towards other parts of the city where they knew they were more welcomed.

Even though the incident happened a week ago, Haurchefant still felt guilty and somewhat responsible for it, unable to go out comfortably again and thus, decided to simply stuck his nose in the books he had been neglecting for the longest time, thinking it would make him forget about the whole incident, to no avail.

"You need to be a bit more like Lord Artoirel, but I am sorry to hear this happened to you. It certainly is not your fault, really, it is not like you choose to have been born the way you did.", Estinien said with a smile.

"I sometimes wish it were under normal circumstances..."

"And you haven't left the house since?", Haurchefant nodded shyly. "Well, wanna go out with me, then? I will punch them in the face, don't you worry!"

Haurchefant smiled, but he was unsure if he should do so.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, you can't help it."

"You wouldn't understand, Estinien...", Haurchefant stood up, not feeling like being with his friend anymore.

"What about a hood?"

"What?", Haurchefant looked back to him.

"A hood!", Estinien stood up as well. "If you don't like other people seeing you, why don't you hide your face until you feel better?"

"I--I really don't want to...", the young elezen finally admitted.

What was with all his friends not wanting to hang out with him? Estinien pouted, visible upset that all his plans were just not going through, but he respected his friends decision of not wanting to come, and Estinien reassured him he would return with snacks later on because he still wanted to hang out with him. Knowing this made Haurchefant feel slightly better and said he would be waiting.

Traveling in the city alone was boring, Estinien gazed over the shopping-windows as if he were not really looking for anything in particular, wanting to return either with Haurchefant or home already, but Alberic told him the matters with the Lord Commander would take some time so, for the moment, he was alone in the city with a coin purse and not knowing what to do.

He went to the Astrologian Library to take a peek at the old books about the stars and constellations. He remembered Haurchefant talking about it from time to time, but the truth was Estinien didn't really understand much about it. He didn't mention anything because he didn't want his friend to believe he was dumb or anything and pretended to know. The act could only last for so long but, as he realized, Astrology was definitely not for someone like him and despite trying to read and understand the concepts he just couldn't get into it. One of the astrologians gave him a book that talked about the general uses of it, something to know when to only just small talk at times. Not entirely pleased, Estinien accepted the offer and went through the book for a couple of hours before deciding to stop by the Forgotten Knight for some food.

With the money he had, Estinien bought one full meal for himself and a few snacks from the dessert list to bring back to Haurchefant. The pub was awfully silent even at that time of the day, he figured the knights were about to be ready to eat lunch before returning to their usual posts, but as Gibrillont said to the boy when prompted the question, Ishgard had been sending far more knights to the fray than they could afford, most of them don't return from the missions they are sent to.

The tall man disappeared behind the door and a pleasant scent reached Estinien as he pondered over what they talked about.

Was it the reason why the Lord Commander asked Alberic to come? It would only be natural to rely on the strength of the Azure Dragon during dire times, Estinien thought. But, why would the Holy See send so many knights when they could use Alberic, instead? He hummed, not entirely pleased with that because it meant less training time, less time with his guardian. Estinien sighed. If only the war finished already…

"Ah, but if it isn't young, dear Estinien.", a deep, male voice greeted, the boy lifted his gaze to see a dragoon cad in Drechen armor smile and wave at him. "What a pleasant surprise to see you around here, my boy. How do you and Ser Alberic fare these days?"

"Montorgains...?", Estinien carefully asked. All dragoons looked the same with their armors on, after all, Alberic was no exception. Although, being the Azure Dragoon, his armor was colored different than the rest.

"Indeed! Just... a second.", the man said, sitting next to him and taking the helmet off. Much like Estinien, it revealed an unkempt, gray hair that was set free from its restraints. He didn't seem older than his thirties, his features were sharp but his dark eyes denoted gentleness. His skin was rather dark compared to the majority of the fair skinned elezens living in Ishgard. "There we go, feels good to get rid of this thing."

"My, oh my, what can I serve to this courageous dragoon today?", came Gibrillont's voice from behind the counter.

"Today's special. I am so hungry I really don't care what you put in front of me."  
Gibrillont laughed.

"You reek of blood, ser.", Estinien commented when the one-eyed elezen left.

"Haven't had the time to wash and clean my armor, hope you will excuse me.", Montorgains apologized, rearranging on his seat and took a sip from the cup a waiter gave him just now. "So, how are you doing, my boy? What business brings you to our home city?"

"Alberic and the Lord Commander have things to talk about, so he brought me as well.", Estinien stuffed his mouth with food.

"Ah...", the elezen's gaze returned to his cup, Estinien noticing his eyes filled with worry. "I was hoping it was more of a small vacation for the two of you, Ser Alberic been working too hard lately.", he groaned. "Well, more like they are forcing us to."

"Forcing...?", Estinien frowned, facing Montorgains.

"Do not mind me, I just... just had a fight with my captain early this morning. I still have a bitter taste in my mouth from it.", he waved his hands and smiled at Estinien. "How's life in the outskirts of Falcon's Nest? Ser Alberic says it is very quiet, calm, although rather cold at times."

"Aye, when it snows hard everything is covered and it's hard to walk and move around, but we have fun removing the snow from the roof or the front door.", Estinien giggled.

"And your training?"

"It's so good!", the boy exclaimed, shoving a big piece of meat into his mouth. "Alberic says I am progressing! And he is teaching me really cool moves! Actual dragoon moves!", Estinien was so into his own excitement that he didn't notice Montorgains' expression darkening. "I didn't think I would have a hand for it..."  
"Anything's possible if you work hard enough for it.", the dragoon said, taking another sip from his drink. "I am glad he is teaching you well."

"One day I will become the Azure Dragoon and kill Nidhogg.", Estinien said with a smile. Then, he looked at Montorgains. "Then the war will end, and Ishgard can be at peace again."

"What big words for a small, young boy such as yourself. Do you, truly, desire to become the Azure Dragoon?", Montorgains couldn't help but ask.

"What else can I do?", Estinien replied, confused at the question.

"Aye, I suppose you are right...", the elezen sighed. A steamy plate of food was put under his nose and smiled at the sight.

Montorgains lamented that the only way the youth felt they could help was with fighting. From their tender years, they were groomed to become knights to defend the lives of Ishgard, to defend the city, to avenge the fallen, to finalize Nidhogg's reign of terror, to follow the Church and the Holy See's words and orders. They were indoctrinated with the ways of war, of being the only way out of it, of being the only possible solution to the problem they had with the dragons. Montorgains wished, sometimes, new paths forged with each new generation, that at least one would think outside the box, to try different things, to see if they could do something else because at times he felt what he did, what Ser Alberic and countless of other knights did wasn't enough, what they did wasn't really working out.

It was true, thought, he himself didn't know any better. He wished for a change, but he didn't know what kind of change could work in their favor. He didn't know if he was going to accept said changes with open arms. Far too long he and others suffered for their future, for a better future, and far too long the war had been going on in the same manner, he didn't believe the ishgardians would accept a change so easily, especially with how many of their loved ones and family and friends had been killed in action. He desired peace, like anyone else, but to what cost? Montorgains closed his eyes, briefly thinking about his daughter who, much like Estinien, was stubbornly walking down the path of the dragoon.  
Montorgains bid Estinien farewell when the boy announced that he had to go. He grabbed the carefully wrapped sweet snacks and, after paying, left the still quiet pub.


	4. Chapter 4

Estinien was back at the entrance of the Fortemps Manor and was, once again, battling and bickering with the guard on duty. It was a new one from earlier and was hellbent in not letting the boy get inside, a commoner like him without previous announcement of any sorts. The guard was used to pushing and scaring off adults who gets too pushy, but the boy was being a pain in the ass right now and was considering getting a bit physical if with that he gets rid of him. However, it was the solemn but potent voice of the young lord that made the guard desist. Artoirel approached both bickering elezens.

"I will handle him.", Artoirel announced, narrowing his eyes and glaring at a grinning Estinien. "You have such odd ways to get what you want, Estinien.", the taller, dark haired elezen walked past the guard with the young lad following closely behind his feet, excited. "What are you doing here, anyway? Didn't you already visit Haurchefant?"

"He was busy, so I came again!"

Artoirel sighed. It was a good measure he didn't have to babysit his brothers all the time or else. He loved both Haurchefant and Emmanellain dearly, but he had other projects and things to worry and focus on. Estinien's personality was a bit too much for him to handle.

"He was in the study last time I checked. Go and don't be too loud, others are working in this house.", Artoirel warned before disappeared behind one of the fancy doors from the manor.

Barely noticing the servants in the manor and knowing his way inside as well, Estinien made a beeline towards the study and promptly opened it and called his friend's name with excitement, only to realize that his friend wasn't alone in the study as he had thought. He gripped the paper bag against his chest and swallowed hard when the annoyed and furious glance of Count Edmont fell on Estinien, but only for a brief moment.

"Ah! Estinien!", Count Edmont said in a very surprised and cheerful tone. His body relaxed and showed the boy a big smile. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Please, do come inside and sit. We were just finishing."

Estinien knew Count Edmont for a while, he rarely interacted with him for he came only to hang out with Haurchefant but the little times they met, Count Edmont seemed like a very caring and loving person, open to suggestions and helping out those in need. He didn't doubt he was a good father as well, even though he made mistakes regarding his relationship with his now former wife, but despite his slip, he took the responsibility of it and had been raising Haurchefant on his own and has a lot of hopes for him, even though the young boy was born from another mother. Both Artoirel and Emmanellain didn't seem to think ill of Haurchefant at all, quite the opposite. They loved him like the brother he was for them and Artoirel, specially, protected his younger brothers with sharp claws from any malicious eyes and bad mouthed nobles out there. In that regard, Count Edmont had to admit Artoirel had more parental instinct than he and even his former wife had at the time.

"What do have in there, my boy?", Count Edmont's voice reached Estinien's ears.

"I... Um..."

"You are at home, Estinien, do not feel embarrassed.", the older elezen sat beside his son and immediately pointed something he had to correct, Haurchefant nodding furiously and quickly scribbling back on it with a pen.

"Sorry I interrupted...", Estinien sheepishly replied, closing the door behind him and approaching the other elezens, sitting next to his friend when Count Edmont gestured to the chair.

"You should work on your manners more, admitely.", Count Edmont picked at something again and Haurchefant's pen moved swiftly on the paper. Estinien took a glance and saw that his friend was practicing a special kind of lettering. A noble thing, he supposed. He didn't have such fancy writing and, in a way, he admired Haurchefant for being so diligent in it because he thought he was just not cut for it. "Next time you come, please knock on the door."

"I will, sir.", came the boy's reply, almost too serious.

Count Edmont let out a loose laugh.

"Ser Alberic is doing a good job with you. By the way, what do you have there?", asked for a second time, pointing at the bag.

As if he suddenly remembered, Estinien put the bag on the table and produced from it a small, fruity cake he placed next to a very eager Haurchefant.

"I went to eat and bought back these...", he smiled at how his friend was eyeing the cake. Estinien never understood how Haurchefant could drool himself like this with common pastry as such, when he had at his disposal the best kind of ingredients and cookers ever in Ishgard that could make something much more tasty and better looking, dessert than the ones Estinien had in his bag. "I'm not staying much longer and I hadn't seen Haurchefant in a while, so I thought to bring some of our favorite pastries."

Count Edmont's smile got even wider.

"I appreciate the thought, Estinien. Well, I suppose we will continue later then, Hau."

"Eh? But I am almost done..."

"You have visits, and that is more important. Make sure to clean the table afterwards when you two are done. I will check on Emmanellain in the mean time. You boys have fun.", Count Edmont then kissed Haurchefant's head and petted Estinien's head with affection. "Next time you are coming to Ishgard, tell Ser Alberic to drop by if he is not too busy."

Estinien put on the table at least five more small cakes he got from the Forgotten Knight, a servant from the manor had walked in the study to bring them plates, forks and knives to cut the pastries, as well as hot steamy cocoa in two, big mugs. Not used to being served like this, Estinien kept thanking the servants profusely every time until they left the study, Haurchefant reassuring him everything was alright and then begun to dig into the different kinds of cakes available.

Haurchefant was excited to tell Estinien about astrology studies he was doing that found incredible interesting. He rambled on about the different kinds of constellations and the cards, showing pictures and old illustrations about them to a very attentive Estinien. Unlike the books in the astrologium, he somewhat followed Haurchefant's explanations much better. The young Fortemps then proceed to explain things further and further, completely absorbed in the subject, hoping the clouds over Ishgard cleared so he could, at least tonight, see the stars again. He wished to travel the world someday and be able to go to the points where you can see the constellations more brightly, compare them to his books and study them.

Estinien at some point stopped listening and just contemplated how eager his friend was at speaking about something he absolutely adored. Despite his upbring, Haurchefant faced everything with a smile on his face and with the best attitude, looking out for the best and always knowing that no matter how bad it is, there was always a way to solve it, for good or for bad, perhaps a trait taken from his father, perhaps it was the way he had to cope with the fact he was not a true Fortemps at the eyes of others.

"Sorry, did I ramble off again?", Haurchefant said suddenly in a different tone that made Estinien look directly at his eyes. "I sometimes can't help it..."

"You are so dreamy.", Estinien unconsciously said, making his friend blush deep and, in turn, Estinien did as well once he realized what he had just babbled out. "I-I-I... mean... the way... the way you... you explain... I-I feel I can.... I can understand it... better... better than those books...", nothing really having to do with his previous statement, but those were the only words that managed to come from his mouth. Haurchefant's blush now covered his entire face and he hid behind the open book. "I'm... I'm sorry...", he apologized moments later.

Haurchefant giggled softly.

"Father says I dream a lot, too.", despite his embarrassment, Haurchefant peeked from above the book, but didn't dare to look at Estinien just yet. He knew what his friend meant and yet he couldn't stop his heart from beating the way it was. "But I can't help it, there is so much to learn and so much to see.", he sighed, putting the book down, his blush still there, regardless. "I have been given expectations, and I have a path to follow, I have to stick to it."

"You can do other things, you know.", Estinien replied, fidgeting with the spoon in his mouth. "You don't have to restrict yourself to doing what your father, or what others, expect of you.", the boy turned fully to his friend and looked at him in the eyes. "Alberic told me that once, when I expressed my desire to become the Azure Dragoon, because I felt even back in my town everyone wanted me to become a dragoon and help fight the dragons.", Estinien moved his chair closer, not knowing how hard Haurchefant's heart was beating in those instants. "Back then I didn't really feel like it, I wanted to keep working at our farm, with my family, because I liked that job, and now... Well, things are different now, but what I'm trying to say is... if there is something besides what you have to do, something you like, you should go and do it. Kinda like a hobby, I suppose.", Estinien smiled at the end. "I still sherd and do other farm stuff back in Tailfeather with the hunters, something I enjoy even after Ferndale was destroyed. Alberic said once I'm older and I become the Azure Dragoon, I might not have time to do any of that so he suggested I do what makes me feel happy now that I'm still young."

Haurchefant listened carefully, a bit distracted at Estinien's closeness and worrying his friend could hear his loud, beating heart. He leaned back in the chair, giving himself space, and wondering if he should mention to his father his love for astrology, wondering if he would give him the space and time needed to sit down and read and understand the ever complicated texts about it. Haurchefant's heart laid with the stars and the skies, but he had been given a sword to master and fight with it. He was certainly dexterous, no one could complain about the way he fought with it, but he wished he could find and wield a star globe to be more attuned to what he really loved. He knew that actually using and practicing astrology like that was an unforgiving crime, but he couldn't help being so absorbed by it.

"Oh, right!", Estinien suddenly said, interrupting Haurchefant's inner monologue. "I met someone back in the Forelands!"

"You what now? Aren't the Forelands infested with dragons?", he couldn't hide his surprise and doubt about his friend's words.

"Well, they are infested with dragons, but I'm certain he's just another elezen like us.", Estinien smiled. "His name's Aymeric, and he favors the blade like you!"

"Really?", a brief, strange emotion Haurchefant wasn't sure what it was filled his heart before fading as he opened his eyes and turned to his friend. "Is he from the hunters?"

"That's the mystery!", Estinien continued, eyes opening wide with a spark of excitement. "He says he lives in the Forelands, but not even the hunters know about him, where he comes, where he lives! I believe he is the son of some noble, I don't know which noble, but he dresses so fancy, like you and your brothers, so he HAS to be a noble."

"If the hunters don't even know who he is, I would be suspicious.", Haurchefant commented, frowning.

"You sound like Alberic, he said the same thing...", Estinien crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair. "He is a noble, of course Aymeric wouldn't want anyone to discover him!"

"You have no idea how nobility even works, do you?", Haurchefant couldn't help himself and ask in a very deadpan tone.

Estinien looked back at his friend with a rather offended look on his face that made Haurchefant laugh.

"He is so nice, though."

"If he is hiding himself from the eyes of others, I believe he and his parents are in trouble...", Haurchefant pondered for a moment. "Or he is hiding something."

"Hiding?", Estinien echoed. "What could he have to hide?"

Haurchefant shrugged.

"There are plenty of things one has to hide from."

Estinien stabbed the last piece of cake and shoved it inside his mouth.

"Mm... Well, he reminds me a bit of you, actually.", this made Haurchefant rise his eyes and pay a bit more attention. "Besides liking swords over lances, Aymeric's personality is very much like your own, I suppose that's why I also liked him from the beginning.", then, he smiled widely. "Hey, when are you not so busy?"

"I'm always studying, what for?"

"Want to come and meet him? You two could probably exchange sword tips and the like."

"I don't know... I never left Ishgard...", Haurchefant said, averting his eyes.

"You NEVER left the city? Not even to go with Artoirel to the camps?", Haurchefant shook his head. "I'm sure Count Edmont will agree to go to Falcon's Nest if it's for me."

Haurchefant opened his mouth but nothing came out, he closed it and sulked in his chair. He loved the idea of visiting Estinien, and truth be told, he had been wanting to for a while now that he is a bit older, but he couldn't plead his father over something so simple as that, he couldn't inconvenience him more than he already is with his own very existence.

"I will do the talking, don't worry!", Estinien said when his friend didn't say anything.

"N-No, I... I...", the other quickly replied, but no more words were said. He simple didn't know if he would be allowed. Estinien's hands came into view when they were placed on top of his, his blush returned and his heart begun to pound loudly again.

"Would it be alright if I spoke with Count Edmont about it?", he asked instead, somewhat understanding that Haurchefant wasn't liking how Estinien was being so straightforward.

Unable to properly reply, but with a big smile on his face, Haurchefant nodded.


End file.
